1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved object identification system and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for passively identifying objects at long range with a multi-spectral, optical signature and detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current flight-based, object identification systems are active in that they require the objects-to-be-identified to emit an active, trackable signal in order to be identified. Typically, radio signals are emitted by the objects in order to identify them. The radio signals contain information about who and/or what the objects or equipment are. Unfortunately, these signals can be detected by other surveillance systems, including hostile systems, which can use the signals to track and destroy the equipment. Although active identification systems are workable, a passive system for identifying objects that does not require the objects to release any active signals whatsoever would be desirable.